dorothy_the_wizard_of_oz_2017_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorothy
Dorothy and The Wizard of Oz is an American television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation based on The Wizard of Oz film series. The Series debuted on Boomerang SVOD on June 29, 2017. The Series was picked up for a second & third series. Synopsis *Season 1 - After the Wicked Witch of the West’s defeat, Queen Ozma has appointed Dorothy Gale the Princess of Emerald City. With her feet firmly grounded in her ruby slippers, Dorothy tackles her royal duties with enthusiasm, bravery and farm girl feistiness. And whether it’s magic, Munchkins, flying monkeys or her arch-nemesis Wilhelmina, the wicked witch-in-training and niece of the Wicked Witch of the West, Dorothy is ready to track down and put a stop to any problem that comes Oz’s way with help from her dog Toto and their friends Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion. *Season 2 - At the start of the second season, the Wizard of Oz ends up back in Oz after getting mixed up in another tornado. Now that he has returned at last, he plots to make himself into a real wizard by getting actual magic powers. When he finds out about the Wicked Witch’s spirit being trapped in her crystal ball, he decides to help resurrect her in exchange for powers (not knowing that it takes years to get powers), but it backfired and Dorothy accidentally resurrects the Wicked Witch without her powers. Regardless on the outcome, this puts the Land of Oz in serious danger now. Cast & Crew *'Dorothy Gale, Ozma, Ojo, Eureka, Merla, Wally, Duchess Doofus, Jinjur voiced by Kari Wahlgren'. *'Toto'. *'Scarecrow, Hungry Tiger, Munchkin Mayor, Tinker, King Glum, Kaliko voiced by Bill Fagerbakke' *'Tin Man, Nome King, Woozy, Wooglbug, Jack Pumpkinhead, Dr.Pipt, Larry Chigglewitz, Smith, Deuce, Tig, Prince Puzzleton, Gingerbeard Men, Gary The Jewel Mule voiced by JP Karliak'. *'Cowardly Lion, Tik Tok, Zog, Lyman, Crank, Cosmo, Lenny, Baroness Bunchausen, Clobber Stone voiced by Jess Harnell'. *'Glinda, Melinda voiced by Grey Griffin' *'Wicked Witch of the West voiced by Loraine Newman'. *'Wilhelmina, Patchwork Girl voiced by Jessica DiCicco'. *'Candyman, Hammerhead, Frank, Yak Yakity Yak, Christmas Tree voiced by Steve Blum'. *'Wizard of Oz voiced by Tom Kenny'. *'Billina'. *'Jester'. *'Santa Claus voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson'. Production *Each episode has a run time of 11 minutes. Episodes *List of Dorothy & the Wizard of Oz Episodes Broadcast *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz debuted on Boomerang USA Channel on May 8, 2018. It also premiered on Boomerang in Australia and New Zealand on June 26, 2017.3 The first 13 episodes were released on Boomerang's SVOD service in the United States on June 29, 2017. *Nearly a year later, the series premiered on the Boomerang channel in the United States on May 21, 2018.10 The series premiered on Boomerang in Africa in October 2017.11 The show was also premiered on Boomerang in the United Kingdom on October 2, 2017. *In Canada, the show premiered on Treehouse TV on June 2, 2018. Home Media *S1V1 - We're Not in Kansas Anymore, a DVD release containing the first 10 episodes of the series, was released on March 27, 2018. *S1V2 - Emerald City, a second DVD release containing the next 10 episodes of the series, was released on June 12, 2018. Trivia *Currently with 40 episodes consisting of 80 segments, it is the second longest animated Oz series after The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Anime. Referances External Links *http://www.boomerangtv.co.uk/shows/dorothy-and-the-wizard-of-oz *https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7050978/ *https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1Z6ttYZJTaMGaLFA7rztpdY47Dkxqztb *https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dorothy_and_the_Wizard_of_Oz *https://oz.wikia.com/wiki/Dorothy_and_the_Wizard_of_Oz *https://boomerang-from-cartoon-network.fandom.com/wiki/Dorothy_and_The_Wizard_of_Oz *https://transformers-cyberverse.wikia.com/wiki/Transformers_Cyberverse_(2018_Animated_Series) *https://he-man.wikia.com/wiki/She-Ra_and_the_Princesses_of_Power